


The Rise Of Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls)

by JammyBoii



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JammyBoii/pseuds/JammyBoii
Summary: Dipper And Mabel Are 15 Years Old Now And They Are Going On The Bus To Their Third Summer At Gravity Falls Oregon. What will they find this summer?(CONTAINS SPOILERS, HUGE SPOILERS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...)





	The Rise Of Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bus drive to gravity falls is long. But with an old friend driving them there, then they will get to the shack in no time.  
> But what they don't know is that, ᛒᛁᛚᛚ ᚲᛁᛈᚺᛖᚱ ᛁᛋ ᚹᚨᛏᚲᚺᛁᚾᚷ...

Dipper Woke Up.  
They are two more nights away from gravity falls.

Dipper turned and woke up Mabel.  
"Mabel. Mabel wake up!" Dipper Shouted at Mabel.  
"*yawn* umm... Yeah bro-bro?" Mabel asked Dipper.  
"Number one. We are only two nights away from Gravity Falls!" Dipper said to Mabel.  
"Already?! Wow this bus driver is quick." Mabel said.  
"Thanks dudes." ??? Said.  
"Wait a minute." Dipper was cut off by Mabel.  
"Soos?!?!!!" Mabel shouted uncontrollably.  
"Hey dudes. I thought i might as well come pick you guys up with my weekly job as a bus driver." Soos said to the twins.  
"Yay Soos!!!" The twins said as they ran over to hug Soos but went and sat back down because he was driving so he couldn't hug them.  
"Anyway Mabel. Number two is, ya-no last summer Wendy went on a mystery trip with us and we found age altering properties hidden in the woods and Wendy got turned fourteen years old... AKA the same age as uuuuss? Well now we are all fifteen then my plan is to ask her out." Dipper explained to Mabel.  
"OHHHHH!!!!! Someone STILL has a cruuuuuush!" Mabel replied to Dipper.

"Ohhh! Dudes Dipper still is crushing on Wendy!" Soos shouted.  
"Oh dudes i just remembered something that Wendy told me but... Don't tell her I'm telling you this but. Oh dudes! So Wendy told me that she thinks Dipper is cute and she kinda wants to ask you out but she cant!" Soos explained.  
"OHHHH!! You guys are soooo my new fav ship!!!" Mabel shouted.  
The bus was going along normally and the twins are tired. The sunset was beautiful and they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. Sorry for a short chapter ill make the next one soon!  
> Bye! :D  
> JammyBoii OUT!!!!!


End file.
